1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical devices and methods for manufacturing the same, and electronic apparatuses using the same.
2. Prior Art
An optical device in which an optical element such as a solid imaging element is sealed therein is known. The optical element is mounted on a circuit substrate, and a light receiving section or a light emitting section of the optical element is disposed to face a through hole that is formed in the circuit substrate. Also, a cover glass is adhered to the circuit substrate in a manner to cover the through hole. In accordance with the conventional optical device, since a cover glass is adhered to the circuit substrate as described above, this causes a problem in which its thickness becomes large. Furthermore, when a lens is mounted in addition to the cover glass, the thickness of the optical device becomes much greater.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems described above, and to provide a thinner optical device and a method for manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus including the same.
An optical device in accordance with the present invention comprises a substrate in which a through hole is formed; an optical element mounted on the substrate and having an optical section being placed to face the through hole; and a light transmissive member disposed at the through hole. Since the light transmissive member is disposed at the through hole, the optical device can be made thinner, smaller and lighter.
In the optical device, light transmissive under-fill material may be provided between the substrate and the optical element and between the light transmissive member and the optical element. As a result, the under-fill material can prevent water penetration in optical sections.
In the optical device, a spacer may be interposed between the optical element and the light transmissive member. As a result, the light transmissive member is prevented from contacting the optical element, and position adjustment of the light transmissive member is possible.
In the optical device, the light transmissive member may be in the shape of a lens. As a result, the light transmissive member itself serves as a lens, and therefore the lens function can be added without increasing the thickness.
An optical device in accordance with the present invention comprises a substrate in which a through hole is formed; an optical element mounted on the substrate and having an optical section being placed to face the through hole; and a lens that is provided on the substrate and covers the through hole. Since the lens covers the through hole, a cover glass is not required, and the optical device can be made thinner, smaller and lighter.
In the optical device, light transmissive under-fill material may be provided between the substrate and the optical element and between the lens and the optical element. As a result, the under-fill material prevents water penetration into optical sections.
In the optical device, a spacer may be interposed between the substrate and the lens. As a result, the position of the lens can be adjusted according to a focal distance of the lens.
In the optical device, an electronic element other than the optical element may be mounted on the substrate.
An electronic apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises the optical device described above.
A method for manufacturing an optical device in accordance with the present invention comprises the steps of mounting an optical element on a substrate in which a through hole is formed in a manner that an optical section thereof is placed to face the through hole; providing light transmissive under-fill material between the substrate and the optical element; and disposing a light transmissive member at the through hole.
Since the light transmissive member is disposed at the through hole, the optical device can be made thinner, smaller and lighter.
In the method for manufacturing an optical device, a space between the optical element and the light transmissive member may be regulated by a spacer. As a result, the light transmissive member is prevented from contacting the optical element, and positioning of the light transmissive member is possible.
In the method for manufacturing an optical device, the light transmissive member may be disposed at the through hole after the under-fill material is provided. As a result, since the under-fill material is provided in a state in which the through hole is opened, air can be removed, and generation of bubbles can be prevented.
In the method for manufacturing an optical device, the under-fill material may be provided after the light transmissive member is disposed at the through hole. As a result, the under-fill material can be prevented from flowing out from the through hole.
In the method for manufacturing an optical device, the light transmissive member may be disposed at the through hole after the optical element is mounted on the substrate. As a result, the light transmissive member can be left intact without being influenced when an optical element is mounted.
In the method for manufacturing an optical device, the optical element may be mounted on the substrate after the light transmissive member is disposed at the through hole. As a result, the optical element can be left intact without being influenced when the light transmissive member is disposed at the through hole.
A method for manufacturing an optical device in accordance with the present invention comprises the steps of mounting an optical element on a substrate in which a through hole is formed in a manner that an optical section thereof is placed to face the through hole, providing light transmissive under-fill material between the substrate and the optical element; and disposing a lens on the substrate in a manner to cover the through hole. Since the lens covers the through hole, a cover glass is not required, and the optical device can be made thinner, smaller and lighter.
In the method for manufacturing an optical device, a spacer may be provided between the substrate and the lens. As a result, the position of the lens can be adjusted according to a focal distance of the lens.
In the method for manufacturing an optical device, the lens may be provided after the under-fill material is provided. As a result, since the under-fill material is provided in a state in which the through hole is opened, air can be removed and generation of bubbles can be prevented.
In the method for manufacturing an optical device, the under-fill material may be provided after the lens is provided. As a result, the under-fill material can be prevented from flowing out from the through hole.
In the method for manufacturing an optical device, the lens may be mounted on the substrate after the optical element is mounted on the substrate. As a result, the lens can be left intact without being influenced when an optical element is mounted.
In the method for manufacturing an optical device, the optical element may be mounted on the substrate after the lens is mounted on the substrate. As a result, the optical element can be left intact without being influenced when a lens is mounted on the substrate.